Tales Beneath the Goshinboku
by Miso Yu
Summary: (Oneshot Collection) Constant screaming, arguing, overthought puns, corny jokes, shipping moments, perverted monks and foul mouthed hanyous are few ways to make life just a tad more interesting, not to mention stressful...InuKag
1. 001: Earbuds

A/N: Inspired by a personal experience years ago.

On a side note, I think I'll leave the characters with their regular appearance (depending on the situation) and there might be slight OOC comparing to their usual personality. Like language for instance etc.

This is a collection of oneshots, I plan on having it updated once in a while.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway.

* * *

 **001: Earbuds**

Kagome sighed bitterly, loud enough only for a certain hanyou to overhear as he approached her. She narrowed her eyes dissipating obvious threatening vibes at his direction before pulling out handouts for today's lessons to work on. She stared down at her work as she could hear the scraping sound of a chair against the floor. At the corner of her eyes, she watched the hanyou sit, pulling up his seat. She glanced briefly at the flowing silver hair of his features until his eyes landed on hers.

"What?" He whispered, angrily in annoyance. It was mainly Kagome's fault for getting them both into trouble. After all, they did have bad blood between them, to begin with, anything that included the two resulted in endless yelling, cussing and violent antics. Not a day ever goes by without hearing anything from them and not a day ever goes by peacefully between the two.

"Stop starring, wench." He spat, crinkling his nose with the look of disgust.

Kagome felt her gains pop as she tried to remain composed; it was already twice in one day. There was no way she would let him ruin this day like all the rest.

She scoffed, "I wasn't staring. I was thinking that this wouldn't have happened if _you_ hadn't been stupid." Kagome looked away, settling into a comfortable position as she began her handout. The hanyou frowned.

"Sure you weren't and y'know what? You started it this time, and now we'll both sit in detention for the fucking millionth time because of _your_ idiocy." Inuyasha said through gritted teeth, folding his arms, and relaxing onto the plastic seat. "And because of that, rumors will spread and I'll get downgraded because of hanging out with a bitch like you. But it's not like that already already happened…Heck, I don't even know why-"

Inuyasha stopped, his eyes narrowing at Kagome. She wasn't listening at all.

Not at all.

He could see the wires of her earphones mixed in her raven hair, blending quite nicely, you wouldn't even notice. The girl was listening to music, of course, without permission and most importantly ignoring the now pissed off as hell hanyou.

His brows twitched before violently ripping out one of her earbuds. Kagome grimaced. She immediately glared at Inuyasha with furry and if looks could kill, it was the end of him. Inuyasha would've been thrown out of the building much to her concern about the teacher's reaction. Kagome wouldn't care.

"What the hell, stupid? Ripping off earbuds would give you a trip to hell in my book." Kagome whispered louder, her temper getting the best of her.

"Not my freaking fault you weren't listening." He retorted, his hands clutching the earbuds in his grip. Kagome stayed silent. "Hey, I deserve some revenge. Payback I 'ma right? How about I go tell the teacher? Call me a tattletale, but I had enough of this shit." Inuyasha shook the buds in his hands, emphasizing his point.

Kagome frowned. "Fine, what's your problem?" She asked, averting her attention from the hanyou to her handout

Inuyasha smiled smugly, "What are you listening to?"

Kagome faced him with widened eyes. She gave him a suspicious look, "Why?"

"I'm so freaking bored; I need to get my mind off this stupid day." Inuyasha sighed, rolling his eyes as he opened his hands to reveal the earphones pair.

At first, Kagome stifled a giggle. If she could, she would crack up ultimately scaring the heck out of everyone with her insane laughter. Inuyasha's odd request was enough for her to forget momentarily of their act a while ago. It's not every day Inuyasha would seem so laid back. Oddly enough, she had forgotten also the bad bloodline between them as her lips perked with mischief and amusement.

"Something or another, take it," Kagome smirked. She watched the boy take the ear bud, placing the small speaker into his triangle dog-like ears then immediately wincing at the sudden volume close to his ears.

"Turn it down!" He winced, trying not to yell.

Kagome whisked her attention to the MP3 player hidden beneath her work, lowering the volume enough but barely enough for Kagome. But a glance at the hanyou seemed contended with satisfaction. "Thanks." He manages to say, no hesitancy what so ever.

It made Kagome blink twice to register it.

"No problem." She said as she turned back to her work. Not long after she heard stifling giggles and chuckling.

As did Inuyasha, the two lifted their head to see Miroku and Sango, hiding the smile on their faces. At first, they raised their brow wondering what they were laughing their heads off for. Miroku pointed in their direction before turning around to stifle an upcoming laughter that threatened to leave his system. Meanwhile, Sango curled the end of her fingers into a heart, joining her hands opposite from each other to form the heart shape.

She whispered, the smug smile of hers still plastered on her face.

"Relationship goals."

Next thing they knew it, in a split second, Miroku couldn't hold it in ending in erupting laughter, Inuyasha lunging himself at his friend. Kagome began to yell at Inuyasha for moving suddenly resulting with the earbuds in both their ears ripping off along with the MP3 player. Sango stood up from the scene to avoid being caught in the cat fight.

The scene played, ending with a squabbling Inuyasha and Kagome cussing at each other and raising their fingers at one another. It was almost as if the peaceful moment never existed.

Suddenly, a shadow enveloped them; suddenly their hearts went to their throats. Their mouths were sealed shut in a thin line not without having to say simultaneously escaping their lips…

"Shit."

* * *

A/N: I intended to escape from my friend (who told me to join here), given my personality, I'd never thought I'd see the day when I post anything on the internet. There's no going back now ~

And yes, this is from the past. This theme was written ...a year or two? Just added and edited. I do have a collection of oneshots written (obviously not posted yet) but I want to slowly add them too.

Also, let's just say I was the Kagome. It's a long story.

Hope you enjoyed the first installment and I look forward to hearing from this community ! Don't forget to review :)

Miso Yu


	2. 002: Sleep

A/N: Funny how I got this idea when I was falling asleep.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way

* * *

 **002: Sleep**

It's not every day she was this tired; she could last days without sleeping nowadays. Kagome was always the energetic one, or rather, sleep never bothered with her when it was time.

She sighed, _so tired_.

Kagome cursed mentally. She wished she was this tired when it was time to sleep, but of course not. Everything had to come at the worst moments. Her eyes would slowly fall, and then she would catch herself, widening her eyes.

The cycle would continue.

How she would love to stay awake for just this moment, it was rare for them anyway. Considering today was her once-in-a-lifetime break, could she be awake just for a while longer?

The warmth her head rested shuffled as Kagome leaned on one side, the crook of her arm supporting her. She felt a hand gently run through her head, which made her more vulnerable to sleep.

"Go to sleep." The hanyou said, repeatedly rubbing the girl's head, playing with a few raven strands spilled over the couch surface.

The girl moaned in protest, she wanted to enjoy this peaceful moment that they could finally have. It was work every day, nonstop. There wasn't any day they could even sit together enjoying each other's company without having to worry about documents being due the next day and so on.

"No…," Kagome mumbled. She snuggled closer to Inuyasha's lap, still on war with sleep closely on the verge of taking her wakeful state.

Inuyasha smirked, leaning back. "Do you have work tomorrow?"

She muttered on his lap something about stupid work and taking time. The hanyou could tell she would fall asleep soon, but the girl was stubborn. He knew well what Kagome's intentions were and how she was trying her best with the whole situation. He smiled smugly in his mind; he'll make it work out.

Kagome yawned once more.

"I have to go to work in half an hour…after that, when you're fully rested…" Inuyasha suggested, stroking her soft cheek, "I'll take you out."

The girl in his lap took all her remaining energy to face him, "Really?" She mumbled, a smile tugging at the ends of her sleepy features. He stifled a chuckle, his wife was so cute.

Inuyasha pecked her cheeks. "Sleep." He murmured in her ears, tickling the girl.

Kagome grinned genuinely this time; she mumbled thanks then curled up into a ball by the hanyou's side. Her face buried deep into his chest, satisfactory stretching through her lips. She felt the warmth and scent of Inuyasha, like it was lulling her to sleep.

Maybe it wasn't so bad that they were busy. In a few weeks or so, everything will start to calm down and they would have time for each other then. Until that time, Kagome would enjoy the rarest of moments in the smallest ways.

Instantly, sleep claimed her into a dreamless, yet warm sleep.

* * *

A/N: Some more InuKag action (yay)! Speaking of which, Valentine's Day is coming up…most likely the next update would be on the 14th. Although, it's been quite busy…we'll see what happens. Don't worry!

Hope you enjoyed! Please review ~

Miso Yu


	3. 003: Playground

A/N: I'd thought I'd never finish! I had a different idea with this theme then my computer froze so…that sucked. Then I re-wrote the whole thing…The ending was a struggle…for some reason. Anyway, there you have it! Happy Valentine's Day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way.

* * *

 **003: Playground**

I can't _stand_ this holiday.

I no longer find peace walking through the halls. All I see are couples making out and I just stand there, _awkwardly_. It usually never happens because a lot of couples don't do PDA, this holiday gives them a free pass to do it in places I'd find clearly annoying. It had to be in the hall where my calculus class is, or the way to the bathroom, or even out the freaking _window_ near my seat.

I sit at the back trying not to gag or notice them; it's hard not to.

The whole idea of this holiday is redundant. Maybe I'm just a party pooper because I had my share of heartbreak.

Here I was, sitting in the unlikeliest places to be in; a playground.

As much as it appeared weird to other people, I did enjoy seating down on the swings. It kind of also seem like I got ditched by a date or I'm lamenting about life (It's the second one mind you).

I sat on the plastic board, my body hovering over the wooden chips scatter upon the playground. As I tied my flannel shirt around my waist, watching the little children run around. Their parents smiled watching their kids as the children enter the plastic structure in fits of giggles.

Funny, I'm beginning to feel bitter about other people's happiness. I can't help but think that I was cursed or something. My second love didn't seem to impact at all as I thought about the very last night's we spent with each other.

Bummer, I'm starting to regret it.

At the corner of my eyes, I watch a silver honda civic park near the sidewalk. Immediately, I stiffened when the owner of the car came out.

Inuyasha.

We haven't spoken in years after we were separated, me going to the north and him staying. It was unlikely that my best friend, Sango, spoke to a soul about me returning to this neighborhood, temporarily.

I avoid meeting his eyes, looking at the horizon that painted the sky in its vivid colors of orange, yellow and red. I leave tomorrow. I hope I can survive this conversation and leave without another scar in my heart.

He approaches me shoving his hands into his worn out jeans pocket looking at me with a pair of serious amber eyes. His ears would twitch defining he was clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

 _God_ , why him?

It's been far too long since we had seen each other face to face. We had never remained in contact with each other after I left. More of, I didn't bother to stay connected.

I could tell he had changed over the past three years.

"Fancy seeing you here." He stops by my side; I could feel his eyes over me, studying every little detail and every change he could find. "I admit, I'm surprised to find you here. Same as ever, Kagome."

I laugh. It's a peculiar spot for a couple of teens like us to hang out but it was the only memory that I could ever recall as descent.

"You're no different," I say, pushing my feet against the ground. _His hair grew longer_ , I noted. "We were a couple of immature kids back then. We still are, but it's nice to recall precious memories associated with this plastic playground. The unlikeliest situations happened here… "

"Keh-." He scoffs, a trademark of his I personally adored. "Even so, it's been too long. Any particular reason you'd want to come back to a place you deserted?"

I blinked, comprehending what he meant.

Ah yes, the reason I left this rotten town was unknown to many. Other than Sango, every other selected number of people never knew. I was fairly popular in my own way too. Of course, they would wonder what ever happen with the duo: Inuyasha and Kagome. The famous friendship-bond that surprised the entire school; everyone hoped they were a couple. They acted fairly close, but it wasn't the case.

For _me_ that is.

"Family situation. You should know; my dad acts like crap when something gets proposed to him. I just didn't get any time to mention it is all." I glimpsed at him, secretively.

I didn't know what to expect; a surprised reaction or anything at all?

He sighs instead, letting silence take over. Every so often, the sound of a child's laughter would break the tension. What worried me more is the expression he never wore in front of me, rarely did he ever.

"Inuyasha," I began, as the swing rocked back and forth, "It's Valentine's Day and all, why should you be here anyway? Don't you have…Kikyo?" I say the girl's name like it was a bitter pill.

Obviously, the hesitation was quite necessary. I can't even begin when she entered the school and got the perfect image trend going around the school. She'd be your usual chick walking around the halls and have people gawking at her in envy or in lust.

Disgusting.

But I can't say the same for his part. I don't know what she had for him to instantly fall to his knees. Hell, I knew him like we were peas in a pod; we were close. But a look at that girl made be an invisible white sheet. I never understood it still, but the fact that the next events that occurred, I can clearly see why now.

"How she is doing, I mean." I try to pull this off, sounding like it wasn't a big deal. I start to recall, again, the changes that happened followed by her uneventful arrival. "You guys clicked last time I saw you …she's…she's really a good match for you and…"

"Kagome." He utters, instantly shutting my damn mouth, obviously sounding forced.

I lowered my pitiful head; know now why _I_ left three years ago.

Silence once again.

"What happened after you left?" He asks, the subject changing completely.

I breathe out, unknowingly that I held it. "You know the usual. I settled into this new house and it was quite disastrous really…it turns out my dad was scammed in somehow so there was trouble. Shit happened." I half-smiled, pushing off the ground again. "After that, I enrolled into some stupid school system that apparently doesn't go too well with wild girls or rather, they _hate_ me personality wise. I stood out like a sore thumb and made me miss my friends back here…"

"Including that perverted Miroku?" Inuyasha joked. "You told him you'd personally rip him apart if he groped you again."

I grinned, "Yeah, even him…until I met this one guy."

He had stopped his laughing fit, hearing the serious tone mentioning a different sex.

"His name was Kouga. He was that one kid who found me interesting instead of irritable. We started small, becoming friends and soon…" I stared off into the distance, watching the sun slowly hid over the urban layout of the town. "It's something that I never knew I'd achieve. But, I should've known…he was such…such a dick." A hurtful expression graced my face.

I clenched the rope, my nails digging into my soft skin. "It came and…I guess I needed a break. When Sango suggested I'd visit her. I drove here like a mad woman, running away-"

"I broke up with Kikyo." Inuyasha blurted.

I stared at him as if he'd grown a third eye, my jaw opened wide. What? Was he crazy?

"But you guys…you looked… you were-"

Inuyasha scoffed, "It was bound to happen. I didn't really understand myself when it did." He laughed, dryly.

There was another brief silence, as I ponder what had happened since I left.

"It's funny how we both ended up like this…Being _Valentine's Day_ and all." Inuyasha spoke.

I took the information all in. I didn't know what to say. I thought I was going through the worst possible things, where he was also in the same state of affairs.

"I'm sorry."

"It's nothing. This whole fucking thing is _really_ depressing." He shoves his hands deeper into his pockets.

I sighed. It was enough; the reason I came back, this whole conversation, the recalling of memories…It shouldn't mean anything. I've straightened out my thoughts and came to a clear conclusion; there is nothing I can do anymore- nothing we can do anymore.

We were a broken pair with broken hearts.

Goddamn it, I _hate_ this holiday.

I jump off the swing, readjusting the grip my flannel shirt had on my waist. Scuffing the ground, my back was to him, he stayed in that same position.

"We'll all end up broken one day, it's better to get over with it as quick as possible."

Wait…What am I saying?

"If you have nothing else to say, I better go. I need to pack anyway, I leave early morning."

This is not what I want to do.

He says nothing in response which made my heart ache even more. I felt as it twisted and turned as I kept my feelings at bay. It's nothing I can do anymore, but the fact we finally see each other and separate like this?

Stupid _first love_.

Why did it have to be you?

"Wait."

I stop, still facing the other way.

"I never thought twice we were _just_ partners in crime. Hell, I thought we could be more. There was _never_ a fucking day I thought twice about you since you vanished without leaving a trace. I was freaking mortified, Kagome" Inuyasha snaps, as I hear his approaching steps. "I cared about you so I didn't think leaving what I felt would cause an uproar later on. Kikyo came and…shit. Next thing I knew, you ran out and Sango wouldn't tell me a fucking thing where the hell you went."

I was afraid to turn knowing his close proximity to me, his breath inches to my neck. I thanked him mentally for continuing as I would've stood there unable to say anything more.

"In truth, _I_ dumped Kikyo. I can't look at her without seeing that face of yours popping in my head every time-."

"So you've been playing with her…?"

Inuyasha momentarily shuts his mouth.

"Every time we saw her, it's like you've been switching between me and her. That's foul, Inuyasha. You hang with her then come to me? What am I, a _leftover_?" I turn. "That's _low_ , even for you! As much as I disliked her, that's harsh-."

"Let me finish." He places a finger to my lips, silencing me. "You said it, we were immature little brats. I found myself going between you and Kikyo and I admit that was fucking awful of me. But, my feelings are inevitable."

I felt my heart race as he looked at me. It was different, it was almost the same look he gave Kikyo.

"Three years passed and I _changed_."

In the corner of my eye, I watch the children's parent held their kids as they took them home, oblivious to the drama happening close by. I looked back at him and sighed.

"I changed too. Half of what I said was true; I vanished one-day cuz' of my stupid father and haven't told anyone except Sango. I-"

Don't hurt me again.

"-I ran away because of _you_."

I turn away from him not wanting to see his reaction, "Lying is not my thing but, I had the same feeling believe or not. I thought I was the only one in this stupid love triangle. I ran and flew into someone's arms desperate of replacing my first love that was never acknowledged. As stupid as it sounds, I got more than I bargained and ran back to where I thought I'd never see you…"

I felt the slightest comfort in the arms held around my waist as tears threaten to show.

"Three years…what the _hell_ was I doing?"

"You have no idea."

We stay in that positions until the street darkens, us being the only ones left in the recreation. Knowingly that we both had practically confessed to each other after chasing false love, we manage to come here, to the peculiar of places; a playground.

"What happens now?" He inquires, loosening the embrace.

"I still have to return up north. I leave early morning too, remember?"

Inuyasha had a string of curses under his breathe until I had embraced him once more, snuggling at his muscular chest. His arms come around me as he pulled me closer to another tight embrace, this time, there was nothing clouding our mutual feelings.

"I'm mad as hell…but, I'm also happy."

"Keh, I guess I could say likewise."

Finally, the grip came loose again as our hands were intertwined, the lightest shade of red in both of our faces.

"I'm guessing you'll watch me leave on my flight tomorrow."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He smirks.

"And I'll assume it would be different the next time we meet," I say, turning away, and leaving the warmth of his hands.

"And Kagome." He stops me mid-way, "this sounds cliché and all but…I love you."

I smile genuinely, the ends of my smile then pulling into a small smirk.

I have to admit. I thought I was alone in this and maybe the heavens have abandoned me. I'm glad; we've both shared the same intimate feeling. Maybe this holiday, cheesy as it sounds, isn't all that bad.

"I love you too."

* * *

A/N: The next weeks to come will be full of events. I'm kind of excited? At least I manage to update now…Please leave a review of your thoughts, it'll cheer me up a whole lot (and those who have already favorited and followed, thank you)!

Also, on a separate note, I'll be writing up InuKag in much more situations (including humor). So that's something to look forward to…I kind of enjoy writing angst situations between Inuyasha, Kagome and Kikyo, you'll see it often :)

Hope you enjoyed ~

Miso Yu


	4. 004: Games

A/N: Inspired by a couple of friends who were up to no good.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way.

* * *

 **004: Games**

"Inuyasha, why the long face?"

"Shut up, Miroku."

Miroku snickers, turning his swivel chair and avoiding his friend's face that's written murder all over. It's all fun and games until Inuyasha gets worked up, however. But Miroku can't help tease his dog friend in a simple split screen first person shooter game.

"Another game! Set it up, I'll fucking beat you this time."

"Says the person who got their ass kicked several times. I do want to see the end of high school, not without those murderous vibes strangling me every time I win." Miroku smirks as another growl came from Inuyasha. "If you insist. I'm not responsible for the outcome."

"Cheater." Inuyasha gritted his teeth, gripping his controller as the screen loaded.

"Oh, I'm a _cheater_ now? After being called hacker, it's no surprise this game would be _so-called_ rigged and lag would happen coincidentally now and then."

"Keh, you know it- _dammit_!"

"Ah, the ol' headshot."

Inuyasha begins mocking Miroku, he, however, smiles ever so smugly.

"I'm a good forty points ahead. How about calling it quits already with all the little pride you have left?"

"Thanks but no. It's payback time."

Miroku widens his eyes for a second, "Impressive. You don't seem as dumb as you sound."

"Luckily Sango's here to keep an eye on you. Otherwise, keep it up. I would guarantee you wouldn't see _anything_ at all once were through."

"A threat I hear? I could defend against your fists any day."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes really. You aim as blindly as you do with a kanata at your hand. Even Shippo could've handed your ass as a beginner – That's another 10 points."

Inuyasha feels a vain pop as his side of the screen reveals a slow-mo of Miroku's point. His triangle ears twitch at the crinkling sound of plastic followed by a stifle of female giggles.

"Miroku's got a point there Inuyasha. You might wanna try focusing more instead of moving that big mouth of yours." Kagome discreetly nudges Inuyasha, whom, in turn, scoffed.

"How's the match? Same as usual?" Sango inquired, still stifling some giggles that threaten to come out.

"As usual, my dear. Poor puppy here's getting his rear kicked." Miroku smirks as another frown graced upon the hanyou's features. The girls are sent to a fit of giggles before walking in the room.

Kagome and Sango proceeded to drop their items on the wooden coffee table, slowly taking out every item.

Miroku blinked, seeing the snacks and drinks through the corner of his eyes. "That's a lot of things you ladies got. Didn't Inuyasha have a stash or something in the kitchen?"

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome scoffs, "You think this guy doesn't stash anything but ramen 24/7? I mean, he's got cups even in his fridge for Pete's sake!"

"What!? You raided through my fridge?! That's off limits!" Inuyasha barks, followed by a growl after Miroku, once again, killing him. "And who cares if I have only ramen." He says bluntly.

"Didn't you ever consider that we'd like to be snacking on something _but_ stale noodles?" Sango asks being more of a statement than a question.

"Well sorry." He answers sarcastically, then throwing his head back seeing the game had ended in another defeat. "This sucks!"

"Yes, yes. Complain all you want, Inuyasha. But you guys have been hogging the system. Care to have me and Sango join?" Kagome suggested, taking Sango by her hand. "Inuyasha and I against Sango and Miroku.

"Two against two? Sounds fair." Miroku smiles genuinely.

Sango sighs at the mention of her name and Miroku's. She was fully aware of her friend's intentions and knowingly that the pervert will try something mid game. "Fine. But I'll sit on the couch, away from _him_." She turns to sit on the leather couch far back and away from any passing hands. Miroku shrugs it off but obviously was disheartened.

Kagome proceeds to take two more controllers handing one to Sango, joining her at the back. The game loaded as the screen was split in four respectively.

"Why won't we add a bet?" Miroku suggested suddenly. "The losing team would kiss right after the game. Agreed?"

Everyone glared at Miroku.

" _Hell_ no! That's only for your perverted scheming, and who knows what you've got planned in that head of yours." Inuyasha exclaims, pushes his rolling chair back after sipping a can of cola.

"What? Afraid you'll lose, Inuyasha?"

He was hesitant at first. "Whatever."

"Excellent, a way to spice up the game. May the best team win."

Kagome and Sango groan simultaneously, knowing the possible outcome.

There was silence then suddenly-

"Kagome! Nice shot."Miroku says, turning his chair to face Kagome.

She had a sheepish look. "Huh."

Inuyasha stares at them soon averted his attention back to the game.

Sango eyes the scores, "What the- Who the heck changes the game setting and had 200 points to win? We get 5 every time we kill someone."

"It makes things interesting, no?" Miroku replies as Sango hisses.

Kagome whips her head from side to side, suddenly standing up moving closer to the screen.

"Can't see Kagome?" Sango inquires.

Miroku pushes off his chair to the side. "Are we in your way?"

Kagome shook her head, "Not really, I guess I really need to see closely. Kind of awful to think I'll need to get my eyes check sometime-"

Inuyasha abruptly pulls Kagome into his lap, his arms securing her as he gripped his controller tightly. Her face blushed furiously at the sudden move.

"Wha-?"

"You're in the way."

Kagome's attention was then focused back on the screen. Secretly grinning madly at Inuyasha's actions, her thoughts went soon back to the game and at the bet at hand.

Miroku and Sango discreetly looked at each other, a goofy grin on their faces. Miroku then indicated to Sango suggestively as he pats his lap with a perverted grin. Both Kagome and Inuyasha could hear the loud slap that echoed through the small apartment. No one bothered to say a word.

Minutes into the game and both teams were close, the 200 mark not far away from either of the teams.

"Miroku, is it me or you're getting beaten at your own game?"

"Why do you think that Inuyasha? Sango and I are a good 15 points away. Do the math."

"Uh- _huh_ , I have a feeling it's more than just that."

"Shut up you two. Look, were close to winning!" Kagome grins at the score.

Inuyasha throws his hands in the air in triumph to the victory as the game ended, exclaiming loudly. Miroku fell back onto his seat looking to Sango placing a hand to her forehead, a headache for her coming on. Slowly she accepts the fact they lost. Meaning, they lost the bet.

"Why…" Sango laments.

Kagome is celebrating along with Inuyasha, the two still sitting with Kagome on Inuyasha's lap.

"Rules are rules." Miroku shrugs, turning to Sango. "We're obliged to do it. Might as well make the best of it."

"Don't you _dare_ do any funny moves, Miroku."

"Now, now, it's too early to point fingers."

Sango stood up, taking Miroku's hand, his expression confused for a slight moment. "Never said to do it here." She grumbles under her breath, pulling him along.

"So I didn't." Miroku grins throwing a triumph look of his own in Inuyasha's way.

Kagome reaches out to a chip bag on the coffee table, "Who knew we'd win. I'm surprised Sango's actually going to do it."

Inuyasha reaches for his drink. "Yeah, neither did I. I thought that Sango would flat out refuse. Figured this was his plan."

"It's _staged_?!"

"Of course. He wasn't trying all that hard. Still, I'm surprised he'd lose to you. You packed a good punch."

Kagome flushes, her body tingling so suddenly as she attempts to not notice. "I believed Sango liked him for a long time…."

"Seems so."

"Might as well prepare for the next game, right?"

He nods.

Instinctively, Kagome decides to get off his lap, except the arms wrapping around her waist tell her otherwise. Kagome looks back surprised, "I could get another chair…"

"Just stay. You'll be moving all over the place anyways."

Kagome pouted, adjusting herself so her legs would rest on the arm rest, her face urging not to see meet his eyes.

" _Oi_. Aren't we setting up?"

She sighs mentally. Inuyasha was the type to never show emotions toward her, really. Kagome was skeptical when he did, but it didn't seem like anything special would happen. Obviously, she expected something.

Kagome reached for the controller on the table when a hand cups her cheek. She stares at him.

His expression was unreadable at first.

"What?"

Abruptly , Inuyasha brings her to a quick passionate kiss. Pulling her body closer, he cups her small visage. At first, she widens her eyes but melts at the feeling as her arms circling his neck. Kagome was caught off guard at first, besides the fact he would rarely do something like this it was a lifetime moment.

The couple pulls away slowly, both beat red.

"I-"

"Keh….Even I knew it was staged, I would've wanted to lose. Just saying…" He looks away; his face turns a darker shade of red.

A smile tugged her features as she feels a wave if relief wash over her, "So you're telling you could do better than that?"

He smirks as he faced her, "If I did try Miroku would've have been close on our tails. I'd still like to win and rub it in his face the next opportunity I get."

"Huh. Same case for me actually. I've played before, I was _really_ good."

"I'd like to see those skills in action." Inuyasha reached for a controller, "Care to play a round before the lover birds come around?"

Kagome grins at the thought that they were in the same page, "Fine, but I won't guarantee anything. I'll win and shatter that little pride you've got left."

"Wanna make a bet?"

"You're so on."

* * *

A/N: That was fun! Definitely different in how I usually write, more or less it was fun.

Inuyasha and Miroku's little conversation up there was based on two of my friends. I enjoyed writing Miroku's lines. A little fluff here and there for both couples, no?

On another note, a couple of weeks ago, my computer broke down which was unfortunate (good thing I was able to recover some of the files). I'm getting a replacement soon so hopefully, that will go well. Break's coming soon so I will have some time to write and post more chapters to make up for it! :)

Don't forget to review and thanks for sticking with me!

Miso Yu


End file.
